Overleg gebruiker:MenM
Maarten, welkom terug. # Voor de mensen die er niet bij waren: wij hebben Maarten al teruggezien elders, vandaar dat er geen heel welkomscomité klaarstond :) Gewoon ter verduidelijking # Kan je me aub toestemming geven de pagina die je eufemistische 'afscheid' noemde te verwijderen? # Mag ik de subs van "Wedstrijd" verwijderen? Die nemen zoveel plaats in. # Veel plezier! # Wat zijn de plannen officieel? Beperking tot economie of is dat te beperkend? Groeten, 21 feb 2008 17:51 (UTC) :# Had dat persoonlijk wel verwacht, maar ben nooit echt weeg geweest hoor (meer daarover weldra) :# Liever niet, niet om jouw te pesten of zo, maar omdat dat nu eenmaal een deel van mijn verleden hier op wikistad is. :# Tuurlijk :# Merci. :# Economie en Libertas terug laten herleven eerst, miss daarna de rest. Schud ook als vice al de ministers eens wakker! Er is hier in een maand nog niets gebeurd. --Maarten (???) 21 feb 2008 17:58 (UTC) ::# Sorry, daarvoor. Ik was juist even druk bezig :) ::# Toch vraag ik het je, met aandringen. Het is misschien jouw 'verleden' hier, maar het is ook de mijne. Een nieuwe lei, had je gezegd, en die wil ik voor ons allen creeëren. ::# Ok. ::# Ok. ::# Druk geweest, en dat zal het nog wel even blijven. Ik doe mijn best, maar zoals zo vaak geopperd door 'anderen': de president bestuurt het land, de eerste minister de regering. (O! Nu ik er aan denk, ik heb daar een leuk citaat over. Ik zal het eens opzoeken en er straks bijposten ) 21 feb 2008 18:05 (UTC) :::Thanks. Wedstrijd zelf behouden? 21 feb 2008 17:17 (UTC) ::::Doe mr weg. Dat wordt trouwens een citaat van mij . Maar er is in een maand tijd echt nog neits gebeurd é. Sommige ministers zijn niet eens meer langsgeweest... --Maarten (???) 21 feb 2008 18:20 (UTC) :::::Voor de economie hebben we "Yuri Medvedev" nodig, maar die zit volgensmij in Lovia vast.Bob I 21 feb 2008 18:22 (UTC) ::::::Die zal daar -vrees ik- ook blijven. Hij heeft genoeg gehad van Libertas en zal -vrees ik- zijn positie in Libertas achter zich laten. Waarschijnlijk niet direct, maar later vast wel... 21 feb 2008 18:23 (UTC) :::::::Heb een ideeke, zal het eens aan Joeri vragen. Mr als hij niet meer komt, waarom stelde hij zich dan kandidaat? --Maarten (???) 21 feb 2008 18:25 (UTC) ::::::::Dat was omdat ik het hem vroeg, maar in feite was hij het helemaal uit het oog verloren. 21 feb 2008 18:31 (UTC) Terug van weggeweest ? Hallo, hallo, welkom thuis, of heb ik het bij het verkeerde eind ? Vanwaar die plotse ommekeer en het steuntje in de rug in Lovia ? :En zie, :Mijn oude hart, :Het vond de riem, :Of vond de riem, :Het oude hart ? 3 mrt 2008 13:34 (UTC) Dit zijn gewoon veel te veel rode links. Laat ze toch redirect zijn, das veel gemakkelijker. 25 mrt 2008 12:46 (UTC) : Zal er wel iets op vinden, alleen Maarten ***** blijft rood, probeer mr eens op Google. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 25 mrt 2008 12:53 (UTC) :: Wel, wat is daar mis mee? Probeer Dimitri Neyt eens :) 25 mrt 2008 12:54 (UTC) ::: Juist daarom, de rest van de school moet dat niet weten, daarom dat ik vanaf heden een fictieve naam gebruik. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 25 mrt 2008 13:41 (UTC) :::: Mmm. Mij ook goed, maar dan pas je maar zelf alle "Maarten ******" in MdM's aan. 25 mrt 2008 13:44 (UTC) :::::Wow... ik heb ook best veel hits ;-) 25 mrt 2008 15:25 (UTC) DP Maarten zou je alsjeblieft willen terugkeren bij de DP? Jij bent dan de baas etc. maar kom alsjeblieft terug, want ik (ik ben nog in m'n eentje) heb je nodig.Bob I 25 mrt 2008 17:11 (UTC) : Srr Bob, heb me voorgenomen om een tijdje uit de nationale politiek te houden, daarvoor was er teveel commentaar op mijn ambtstermijn. Stop anders gewoon met de DP, partijen gaan er toch niet meteen nodig zijn. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 25 mrt 2008 17:59 (UTC) Q Maarten, ik zie dat je Q-TV ge-ont-MenM'd hebt, en ge-re-Q'd hebt. Vanwaar die plotse verandering, en moet ik Q-TV terug als een onderdeel van de QHolding beschouwen? Het was nochtans van jou hé. 26 mrt 2008 16:45 (UTC) : Cadeauken é. Nee, ik moest het niet meer hebben, had er geen plannen mee, vandaar. Heb nu nog wel iets te goed van u é. Ware gij trouwens ni nr Londen? --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 26 mrt 2008 19:19 (UTC) :: Alvast bedankt, ik zal kijken wat ik er nog mee kan doen. Ik was inderdaad naar Londen en ben zojuist terug. 30 mrt 2008 07:29 (UTC) >>IRC 26 mrt 2008 19:26 (UTC) Partij Maarten gaat onze partij nog door? ik heb alvast wat dingen op een rijtje gezet: *Naam: CDL (Christelijk-Democratisch Libertas) *Kleuren: Groen-oranje *overtuiging: centrum-rechts *idealogie: christen-democratie *Hoofdzetel: Victoria? CL? Muntegu? kijk hier alsjeblieft naar. Bob I 28 mrt 2008 11:05 (UTC) :* Naam: CDL+ (Christelijk-Democratisch Libertas Plus) :* Kleuren: Groen-oranje :* Idealogie: Christen-democratisch en Groen :* Hoofdzetel: Muntegu :D De plus staat voor het groene aspect. Oké? --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 28 mrt 2008 11:14 (UTC) :groen hoeft er niet persé bij te staan, als je niet goed bent voor het milieu dan kan je al rekenen op geen stemmen. Verder vind ik het best als er wat groene standpunten in komen, maar de plus vindt ik een beetje kinderlijk. Bob I 28 mrt 2008 17:53 (UTC) :: Anders is de naam niets speciaal. Zal morgen een logo ontwerpen, dan kan je zien dat een plus niet altijd belachelijk en kinderlijk is. Kijk mr nr het huidig logo van de DP. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 28 mrt 2008 18:03 (UTC) :::Laten we het maar proberen.Bob I 28 mrt 2008 18:10 (UTC) thumb|250px|right Wat vind je ervan? --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 29 mrt 2008 10:17 (UTC) :mhah, niet echt fantastisch, kijk eens naar het logo van het Nederlandse CDA, zoiets lijkt mij wel goed.(Groene achtergrond, witte letters en een oranje plusje).Bob I 29 mrt 2008 11:35 (UTC) :: Mr dat is helemaal geen mooi logo. Het logo dat ik heb gemaakt laat zien waar we voor staan: een christen-democratische partij (oranje) met een groen aspect (groen plusteken) die dromen heeft voor dit Libertas (wolk) -- 29 mrt 2008 12:23 (UTC) :::Het idee er achter is mooi, maar het lijkt meer op het logo van een koekjesdoos of zoiets.Bob I 29 mrt 2008 15:11 (UTC) :::: We nemen dit. Ik ben er tevreden mee, en lees hierboven, ik ben artijvoorzitter :D Trouwens, Al en OWTb vonden het ook knap gedaan. -- 29 mrt 2008 15:25 (UTC) :::::Kunnen de letters niet wat groener, of anders een meer heldere kleur Oranje?Bob I 29 mrt 2008 20:10 (UTC) Marius şi Lucian Je kunt het spel niet hebben.. want hij heeft écht een spel gemaakt. Hij zelf. Je moet 'm dus per e-mail krijgen als je 'm wil hebben ;-). 28 mrt 2008 18:22 (UTC) : Ik wil het spel, daarom dat ik mijn naam erbij he gezet, als aanvraag. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 28 mrt 2008 19:14 (UTC) ::O, ok :-). Kom eerst op IRC, en daarna bespreken we het / stuur ik het je op per mail/msn. 28 mrt 2008 20:23 (UTC) Wikistadter Als Wikistadter ben je uitgenodigd om te stemmen 4 apr 2008 17:12 (UTC) Verwijderen bijdragen Vandaag, 15 April 2008 stel ik vast dat je mijn bijdragen nog niet verwijderde. Ben je van mening veranderd of doe je het pas deze avond om 00:00 uur ? 15 apr 2008 07:49 (UTC) :Wat jij doet is uitlokken. 82.169.23.109 20 apr 2008 17:53 (UTC) ::Goede morgen OWTB. Fijn dat je ook weer van de partij bent. 21 apr 2008 06:29 (UTC) :::Helaas was ik dat niet, dat was Alexandru :D Zie mijn IP: --84.28.2.108 22 apr 2008 05:21 (UTC) ::::Hoe bedoel je, helaas ? Worden mijn bijdragen nu verwijderd of niet en waarom eigenlijk ? Wanneer ik zo eens de bijdragen van jullie techneuten doorneem zijn die ook niet allemaal om U''' tegen te zeggen. En dat nog wel nu ik weet dat jullie hier reeds jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaren mee bezig zijn. 22 apr 2008 05:54 (UTC) :::::Die helaas staat voor een verkeerd gokje van jou. --84.28.2.108 22 apr 2008 11:52 (UTC) ::::::Helaas, ik ben niet het type dat gokt. Maar wanneer jullie die pagina's regelmatig vullen met IP-adressen, ga ik ervan uit dat jullie willen dat iemand er op ingaat. Ik wil de pret niet bederven, vandaar dus. 22 apr 2008 13:01 (UTC) ::::::::Ik stel voor dat we de zaak vergeten, dat jullie ontblokt worden en dat we verder gaan met de opbouw van onze natie.Bob I 22 apr 2008 13:23 (UTC) :::::::::Dat was dus niet voor de grap , zie je maar wat voor sul ik ben ! 22 apr 2008 13:39 (UTC) MenM Je hebt je enige tijd geleden grondig aan mij geërgerd omdat ik niet wist waar '''MenM voor stond. Ik meen dat ik het ondertussen heb achterhaald: een vroegere gebruiker op nl.wikipedia met de naam Me and Myself. Was dat het antwoord ? 23 apr 2008 06:15 (UTC) : Dat was ik omdat MenM toen nog bezet was. Dat is dus niet de reden... -- 23 apr 2008 13:12 (UTC) ::Nu ben je echter niet meer cyberboos geloof ik. 23 apr 2008 13:15 (UTC) :::Cyberboos? Waarom dat? Trouwens, niemand, op 1 persoon na, weet wat de betekenis van MenM is, dus steek je tijd er maar niet in, er zijn betere dingen om je tijd mee te doden. -- 23 apr 2008 13:19 (UTC) ::::Ik had begrepen dat die wedstrijd de reden was waarom je wegging. Maar je bent terug, en dat is het voornaamste. 23 apr 2008 13:23 (UTC) :::::Wedstrijd? Welke wedstrijd? -- 23 apr 2008 13:24 (UTC) ::::::Wel, die wedstrijd vorig jaar waarin we moesten gissen waar MenM voor stond. 23 apr 2008 13:46 (UTC) ::Ik heb althans maanden geleden in de archieven van Wikipedia je naamsverandering teruggevonden. 23 apr 2008 15:31 (UTC) :::Zie je wel dat m'n grijze cellen het nog doen! Ik heb me dagen te pletter gedacht over het vraagstuk. Vandaar ! 23 apr 2008 15:39 (UTC) Niet meer op deze wiki Libertas gaat naar geofctie wiki Pierlot McCrooke 3 mei 2008 18:28 (UTC) 13 april is 't allang geweest :) Wanneer word ik eindelijk eens gedeblokkeerd als ik dat vragen mag? Ik zit al alikszins lang te wachten :D --OWTB 7 mei 2008 14:09 (UTC) Hoe gaat het beste vrind? --OWTB 9 mei 2008 16:53 (UTC) : Goed, alleen wat druk, wrm? En met u? -- 9 mei 2008 18:28 (UTC) :: Ook goed, uiters goed zelfs. :) --OWTB 10 mei 2008 07:03 (UTC) MenM, ik zou graag willen inloggen, maar hoe (vaak) moet ik het zeggen.. hij gaat niet meer op Bucurestean. Moet vrees ik n nieuw account aanmaken... :( 92.80.111.135 9 mei 2008 19:59 (UTC) :Even een nieuwe naam verzinnen... eh... --OWTB 10 mei 2008 07:03 (UTC) :: Hoe komt dat? Je bent toch niet geblokt ofzo. -- 10 mei 2008 09:49 (UTC) ::: O, ik kan niks meer op Wikistad. Niet eens meer aanmelden oid, wel op andere wiki's :S " . 82.171.95.220 11 mei 2008 19:00 (UTC) Welcome back? "...I will focus myself on Libertas. " Komt toch niet door mijn wegenproject he? (enige activiteit sinds 2 maanden :p) 19 mei 2008 16:24 (UTC) Salud Kom op Msn, ajb. 24 mei 2008 14:07 (UTC) Je handelen in de Pierlot-kwestie vind ik niet positief. Ik zal als staatsleider nog eens een goede kijk op de zaak werpen en beoordelen wat er fout is gegaan. Gelieve in het vervolg die blockrechten NIET te gebruiken voor concurrentieprobleempjes, ja? 24 mei 2008 14:46 (UTC) :Dimitri, dit is echt.. argh, culmea culmilor. Zeer onterecht dat je MenM een waarschuwing geeft, ik zal hier zo neerzetten waarom, want ik moet nu gvd gaan. 24 mei 2008 14:51 (UTC) ::Oké. Kijk, ik zeg niet dat ik je veroordeel hiervoor ofzo, en ik weet ook nog niet voor 100% wat Pierlot uitstak (dat zal ik uitzoeken ), maar ik wil gewoon zeggen dat je bij Pierlot véél meer kunt bekrijgen door vriendelijk uit te leggen. Soit, ik bedoel 't niet slecht en ik ben er van overtuigd dat je 't opperbest bedoelt hoor. 24 mei 2008 14:54 (UTC) Dimitri, zie Gevangenis van Wikistad. Al een half jaar lang heeft 'ie Wikistad alleen maar geteisterd. Ben blij voor je dat 'ie 't goed doet in Lovia maar hier doet 'ie nog steeds bijna niks goed. Hij heeft in de periode dat 'ie hier is grootschalig vandalisme gepleegd, gesokpopt met ungefähr 6 sokpoppen en is constant aan het provoceren. We pikken 't niet meer, we hebben geen mensen nodig die anderen tegen elkaar opzetten. Hij is al vaker geblokkeerd, en heeft te zwakke straffen gehad. Hij is al een paar keer voor een paar dagen geblokkeerd, later ook voor een paar weken tot 'n maand. En hij negeert onze waarschuwingen en blijft doorgaan met deze dingen. Bij de eerste echte ongeregelheden van hem wordt hij gelijk voor 3 maanden geblokkeerd (hij blijft negeren, én na 1 maand komt 3 maanden). Deze drie dagen is dus in feite een zwakke straf, waar hij zelfs blij mee zou moeten zijn. 24 mei 2008 15:18 (UTC) :Elke keer als Al of OWTB gewoon iets tegen Pierlot zeggen, dan begint hij meteen over de Loviaanse kwestie. Het probleem komt niet van onze maar van zijn kant. Kijk maar bij zijn laatste bewerkingen... -- 24 mei 2008 15:19 (UTC) ::En vergeet Overleg gebruiker:Klaast niet.. 24 mei 2008 15:21 (UTC) :::Het kutte is, is in feite dat ik degene was die hem een kans had gegeven. Als je kijkt naar onze gevangenis (die lijst) was DimiTalen degene die hem blokkeerde, en ik die hem probeerde te helpen. Nu heeft 'ie al reeds genoeg kansen gehad . 24 mei 2008 15:22 (UTC) Ik vind dat jullie het iets te vaak over oude koeien hebben... en vind deze block niet "een zwakke straf" maar eerder onterecht. Soit, 24 mei 2008 15:33 (UTC) ::Fijn dat je 't zo vindt maarreh, in dit geval ben je de enige die dit zo vidnt. 24 mei 2008 15:46 (UTC) :::Geen probleem :-) 24 mei 2008 15:54 (UTC) ::::Nu niet nee, gelukkig.. 24 mei 2008 16:06 (UTC) :::::Ik ben klaar om Libertas langzaamaan los te laten. Het is nu aan de volgende generatie hier, en zo hoort het maar te zijn ook :-) En ik zie dat ze 't goed doen, dus ik hoef me hier niet meer druk te maken. 24 mei 2008 16:10 (UTC) ::::::Das mooi. 24 mei 2008 16:12 (UTC) Gebruiker:Naamloos Zou je 'm kunnen contacteren? Ik ben nog steeds geïnteresseerd in zijn NKopdebaan en wil zeer graag dat dit door gaat. Zou samen willen werken met 'm. 24 mei 2008 17:08 (UTC) :? 26 mei 2008 06:55 (UTC) ::Ik wil alvast met je meehelpen, Bucurestean ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 30 mei 2008 17:11 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2008 MSN Kom erop, zodra je online bent. 't Is belangrijk. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 30 mei 2008 12:51 (UTC) Je vroegere wielerploeg Hej,ik zag dat je vroeger een wielerploeg had, ik wou eens uit nieuwsgierigheid willen weten waarom je hem verwijderde ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 30 mei 2008 19:18 (UTC) Muntegu Jij bent de burgemeester van deze stad, dus vraag ik jou maar om toestemming: Zou ik een opleidingscentrum voor toekomstige wielrenners mogen bouwen in jouw stad?? Dit naar aanleiding van het steigende aantal wielerteams vraag en aanbod!) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 31 mei 2008 10:01 (UTC) : Ben je tevreden met een faculteit van de toekomstige universiteit? Dan kan ik je wel helpen. Ik ben van plan een hele wijk voor de universiteit te maken, en daar zal zeker plaats zijn. -- 31 mei 2008 10:03 (UTC) ::Zeer zeker ;) Fantastisch idee!!! En misschien kunnen we dan verschillende sporttakken als keuze doen. Greenday2 Campagne 2008 31 mei 2008 10:06 (UTC) ::: Goed idee! Maar nog even geduld, de unif is nog niet voor vandaag. -- 31 mei 2008 10:08 (UTC) ::::Oke, goed ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 31 mei 2008 10:40 (UTC) :Wat komt er zoal in deze wijk, scholen van allerlei dingen? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 31 mei 2008 10:47 (UTC) ::Wees gerust TahR78, volgens mij kan de universiteit zeker een kokschool gebruiken ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 31 mei 2008 10:48 (UTC) :::Gelukkig maar, zou handig zijn als er allerlei scholen er zouden zijn, universiteit, sportscholen, koksscholen, rijscholen... Zijn er wel trouwens rijscholen in Libertas? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 31 mei 2008 10:49 (UTC) ::::Ik denk het niet gezien de weinige wegen hier Greenday2 Campagne 2008 31 mei 2008 11:05 (UTC) :::::Nou ja, misschien kan iemand het bouwen als het autowegennet wordt uitgebreid. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 31 mei 2008 11:06 (UTC) Je logo's Je logo's zijn echt de max! Met welk programma doe je dit? Greenday2 Campagne 2008 31 mei 2008 13:36 (UTC) :Bedankt :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 4 jun 2008 12:47 (UTC) ::Heb jij ze dan gemaakt? :o Welk programma gebruik je dan? Want met paint kom je niet ver he -_- ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 4 jun 2008 12:51 (UTC) :::Nee, ik heb ze gemaakt - met paint - maar ik vroeg MenM om ze even transparant te maken, wat niet met paint kan. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 4 jun 2008 12:58 (UTC) ::::Nou, proficiat dan, dit kan zeker niet, ik maak enkel flut-logo's, toevallig geen zin om een logo te maken voor mij? Greenday2 Campagne 2008 4 jun 2008 13:00 (UTC) :::::Nee. :P Maar ik kan er best eentje maken voor je ;-P, zeg maar hoe ie eruit moet komen te zien. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 4 jun 2008 13:01 (UTC) :::::: :P Wel, er zou een wielrenner(tje) opmoeten want het is voor GIAS-Future ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 4 jun 2008 13:04 (UTC) :::::::zou je ook eentje voor mij willen maken, als het lukt? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 4 jun 2008 13:14 (UTC) Graag gedaan Al. Mr wil je dan in het vervolg niet meer met mijn pluimen gaan lopen? Ik heb al mijn logo's zelf gemaakt met PhotoShop. -- 4 jun 2008 13:36 (UTC) :??? Ik zei dat ik die kaarten gemaakt had - die ik ook zelf gemaakt had, ik zei niks over logo's. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 4 jun 2008 14:03 (UTC) :: Nu denke die 2 van wel (trouwens, je hebt nergens gezegd dat je die logo's niet maakt en de kaarten bedoelde :D) -- 4 jun 2008 14:05 (UTC) :::Wacht, laat me eerst dit vragen: wie van jullie 2 kan het beste (ook transparante) logo's ontwerpen? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 4 jun 2008 14:07 (UTC) :::Ah, ik was een beetje in de war :-S. Ik dacht dat dit over die kaartjes van Libertas ging :P. Haha, nu zie ik pas het kopje "Logo's" staan :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 4 jun 2008 14:08 (UTC) Aan Tahr: MenM! ::::MenM, kan je een logo'tje maken? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 4 jun 2008 14:09 (UTC) :::::Voor mij ook?? Alvast bedankt~, beschrijving vindt je hier enkele regels boven. Greenday2 Campagne 2008 4 jun 2008 14:20 (UTC) ::::::Ik had nog een logo voor Gias-Future geupload :S [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 4 jun 2008 14:30 (UTC) Verfilmen Hoe was je van plan om het te gaan doen, eigenlijk? Of moet het alleen maar blijven bij een artikeltje. Met jouw YouTube-filmpje in gedachten, zouden we ook een korte (reclame?)film moeten kunnen maken, toch? [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 7 jun 2008 17:50 (UTC) : Enkel een artikel, maar we kunnen wel op 1 of andere manier een trailer maken :D -- 7 jun 2008 17:53 (UTC) :: Dus er komt gwn een trailer ;P [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 7 jun 2008 17:54 (UTC) ::: Ik ga geen film van 1.5 uur maken zenne :D -- 7 jun 2008 17:56 (UTC) ::::Nee, dat weet ik ook wel, maar wel eentje van hoogstens 10 min (a) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 7 jun 2008 18:00 (UTC) Haha :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 15:05 (UTC) : Werd ook tijd :D (of heb je het over iets anders?)-- 9 jun 2008 15:16 (UTC) ::Heb t over mijn cazinou [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 15:18 (UTC) :::Taazzzz.. nu ga je je inzet kwijtraken :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 15:19 (UTC) Neenee, Frankrijk gaat winnen. Maar dat andere werd ook tijd :D -- 9 jun 2008 15:22 (UTC) :Denk dat ik miljonair word na deze wedstrijd ;P [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 15:24 (UTC) ::Ik denk het ook, ik ken dan ook NIKS van voetbal ;) Geef mij maar wielrennen ;) Greenday2 9 jun 2008 15:26 (UTC) :::O, dat rondjes fietsen. Grapje. Ik ga wedstrijd kijken, auf wiedersehen. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 15:27 (UTC) ::::A bientot ;) Greenday2 9 jun 2008 15:28 (UTC) :::::Ik ken wel iets van voetbal en van wielrennen. En ik kan tenminste subjectief een resultaat geven. -- 9 jun 2008 15:28 (UTC) ::::::Voetbal heb ik maar een klein beetje verstand. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 9 jun 2008 15:30 (UTC) Als je (met) je vinger in de lucht steekt, dan steek(t) je (met je) vinger in de lucht :S --OWTB 9 jun 2008 18:11 (UTC) Haha Tis zo'n poponar. Hij sgijt 'm echt. Net zoals dat ie me nu al 4 dagen negert :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 11 jun 2008 20:04 (UTC) Weather Wat vind je ervan? :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 12 jun 2008 18:51 (UTC) : Zalig. Onthoud het het weer of kan ik 2 minuten later iets totaal anders hebben? -- 13 jun 2008 09:21 (UTC) ::Iedere dag iets anders :D. Met nog een sjabloontje kan ik Sjabloon:Weer juni dus correct maken. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 13 jun 2008 13:05 (UTC) Heb je verstand van kaarten? Heb je verstand van kaarten? Zo ja, kan je me met iets helpen? Groet, TahR78. 213.10.27.88 13 jun 2008 15:09 (UTC) : Nee, je moest eens weten hoelang ik aan de kaart van Muntegu heb gezeten. -- 13 jun 2008 15:10 (UTC) ::Ik bedoel gemeenteplannen. 213.10.27.88 13 jun 2008 15:10 (UTC) ::: Nee, zei ik toch net. -- 13 jun 2008 15:11 (UTC) ::::Ik dacht dat je toen ander soorten kaarten bedoelde. 213.10.27.88 13 jun 2008 15:11 (UTC) Wat vind je ervan? :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 14 jun 2008 11:11 (UTC) :Mooi, kan je ook zoiets maken voor De Gazet? -- 14 jun 2008 11:14 (UTC) ::Jup. Binnenkort. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 14 jun 2008 11:15 (UTC) OWTB Is staatsleider en moet admin worden :) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 15 jun 2008 09:57 (UTC) : Secondje -- 15 jun 2008 10:00 (UTC) :: Damn, ik ben de pagina kwijt. mr jij kan dat toch ook doen? -- 15 jun 2008 10:08 (UTC) :::Ik ben geen bureaucraat. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 15 jun 2008 10:09 (UTC) ::::Blijkbaar, mr weet jij de pagina? -- 15 jun 2008 10:10 (UTC) ::::En weet jij vanwaar Marius komt? -- 15 jun 2008 10:11 (UTC) ::::: --OWTB 15 jun 2008 10:14 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations Mr de Muntegu with your election result. I hope your government will be able to stabilize the Libertan sitution and the international issues and I support you in those project. Good luck! George Matthews 15 jun 2008 12:44 (UTC) :By the way: I like your governmental plans for 2008, well written! :: Thank you, but why haven't you said this in Dutch? -- 15 jun 2008 12:47 (UTC) ::: Because I prefer talking English. Is Dutch more comfortable to you? George Matthews 15 jun 2008 12:59 (UTC) :::: It's just unusual to see a Belgian who prefers typing English in stead of Dutch. :S -- 15 jun 2008 13:45 (UTC) ::::: I don't see myself as a regular Belgian. Maar als het hoeft, kan het ook in het Nederlands hoor. Ik had al begrepen dat je niet zo graag Engels sprak/typte. George Matthews 15 jun 2008 13:46 (UTC) :::::: Waarom zie je jezelf dan niet als een gewone Belg? -- 15 jun 2008 13:48 (UTC) :::::::Haha :D --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:53 (UTC) Zaria Entertainment Hey, Maarten, ik ben bezig met de Zaria Entertainment-pagina. Wat schrijf ik bij eigenaar? En waar komt de hoofdzetel? Idryo 16 jun 2008 19:11 (UTC) :Ik denk dat ik een goede plek voor hoofdzetel weet. Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 19:18 (UTC) ::Do tell. :) Of misschien is het gemakkelijk om het te houden bij het Muntegu Business Center? Idryo 16 jun 2008 19:23 (UTC) :::Bij het Muntegu Business Center :P Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 19:26 (UTC) Sportsubsidie Muntegu Cycling Team is genomineerd voor een sportsubsidie, mag ik je wielerteam erbij zetten?? Greenday2 16 jun 2008 19:16 (UTC) Coppa Della Terra Nostra Geachte ploegleider, Juan Carrara wint de wielerwedstrijd Coppa Della Terra Nostra! Hij staat ook meteen als eerste in het klassement van de Alpha Cycling Tour. Longio werd tweede, Marica derde. Het verslag is hier te vinden. Greenday2 17 jun 2008 15:01 (UTC) Geachte heer, draagt U een pruik? Sven Anfius Plemming 17 jun 2008 17:48 (UTC) Publieke omroep Wanneer gaan we die oprichten? Tahrim Veltman 18 jun 2008 12:28 (UTC) : Wanneer jij tijd hebt, ik geef je toestemming om Libertas 1, 2 & 3 op te richten. ik zal morgen dan de logo's maken. -- 18 jun 2008 16:42 (UTC) ::OK, ik richt ook een Sportjournaal op, heb ik wel toestemming om Libertas 1 op 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21 en 25 juli te bezetten voor de Internationale Autorace? Tahrim Veltman 18 jun 2008 16:45 (UTC) ::: Doe maar, ik heb de uitzendrechten van de Alpha Cycling Tour al voor Alpha. -- 18 jun 2008 16:48 (UTC) :::: Kan ik meehelpen?? En welke uitzendrechten, MenM? Greenday2 18 jun 2008 16:49 (UTC) ::::: Waarmee wil je helpen? -- 18 jun 2008 16:52 (UTC) ::::::Mij is het gelijk, sport liefst, of muziekprogramma's? Greenday2 18 jun 2008 16:53 (UTC) :::::::Voor mij goed, voor meer info moet je bij Tahr zijn, hij is de verantwoordelijke. -- 18 jun 2008 16:55 (UTC) ::::::::Oke ;) Greenday2 18 jun 2008 16:57 (UTC) @MenM: kan je me met iets helpen? @Greenday2: Hi, er is plek over op Libertas 2, wat wil je er o.a. op hebben? Ik heb al op Libertas 1 de 50 beste sporters van Libertas en Nederland. Tahrim Veltman 18 jun 2008 17:07 (UTC) :Een omroep is dat nu een radio of tv? Greenday2 18 jun 2008 17:09 (UTC) ::Kan beiden zijn. De Publieke Omroep zorgt voor algemene TV- en radiozenders. Tahrim Veltman 18 jun 2008 17:10 (UTC) :::Bedoel je dat ik Libertas 2 mag oprichten? Greenday2 18 jun 2008 17:32 (UTC) ::::Dat niet direct, maar ik wil wel je ideetjes voor programma's horen, van die muziek- en sportprogramma's. Moet je ook ff zeggen welke tijd je wil dat ze worden uitgezonden. Tahrim Veltman 18 jun 2008 17:35 (UTC) :::::Oja, zou je niet wat meer reclame doen? Nu lijkt het onrealistisch, waarmee denk je dat een tv-zender geld verdiend? ;) Greenday2 18 jun 2008 17:36 (UTC) ::::::Ik geef geen eindtijd aan, dus dat programma loopt dan eerder af en dan is er reclame tussen de twee programma's in, dus er is wel reclame. Tahrim Veltman 18 jun 2008 17:39 (UTC) :::::::Oh, oei :P Srry Greenday2 18 jun 2008 17:40 (UTC) OK, maar wat zijn je plannen? Tahrim Veltman 18 jun 2008 17:42 (UTC) :Laat maar, ik denk dat ik een eigen sportzender begin, ;) Greenday2 18 jun 2008 17:44 (UTC) ::Hoeft niet, Libertas 2 heeft echt plek. Tahrim Veltman 18 jun 2008 17:45 (UTC) Kan je me helpen, Menm? 213.10.27.88 19 jun 2008 12:20 (UTC) : Met wat? En kan je je aanmelden aub? -- 19 jun 2008 12:39 (UTC) ::Zie overlegpagina Libertas 1. Tahrim Veltman 19 jun 2008 12:43 (UTC) Pierlot En wat moet ik in gevallen als deze doen? Tahrim Veltman 19 jun 2008 15:22 (UTC) : Gewoon negeren, maar heb je enig idee waarom hij dat doet? -- 19 jun 2008 15:29 (UTC) ::Nope. Op Lovia was er wel een kort dingetje over de youtube videos, maar dat is voorbij, maar die bedreiging had ik ook ergens anders gezien, ook op NS Wiki. Betekent dit een langere blokkade voor hem ofzo? Tahrim Veltman 19 jun 2008 15:30 (UTC) :::Er is geen enkele reden dat ik hem hier langer blokkeer omdat hij op een lege wiki mij, Al en jouw heeft geblokkeerd. Vind je het erg? Anders maak ik er een diplomatieke kwestie van... -- 19 jun 2008 15:32 (UTC) ::::Uh, heeft hij mij daar GEBLOKKEERD? Tahrim Veltman 19 jun 2008 15:34 (UTC) :::::Ja, het enige wat je kan doen is de pagina's (je OP op die wiki en op nation) bewaren en weldra, als justitie in orde is, een klacht indienen. Al is er mee bezig. -- 19 jun 2008 15:35 (UTC) Klopt, Pierlot is geblokkeerd, ik en greenday hebben bureaucraatrechten nu. Tahrim Veltman 19 jun 2008 15:40 (UTC) :Maar hij kan zichzelf unblocken. Als het aan mij lag had ik hem hier en op Lovia voor altijd geblokkeerd... Tahrim Veltman 19 jun 2008 16:30 (UTC) ::Dat klopt, hij is immers sysop. -- 19 jun 2008 16:38 (UTC) Help je mee met Libertas 1? Tahrim Veltman 19 jun 2008 16:40 (UTC) : Morgen, dan zal ik ook de logo's uploaden. Mr nu ben ik nog aan het lere vr mijn laatste examen. -- 19 jun 2008 16:42 (UTC) ::Ok Tahrim Veltman 19 jun 2008 16:43 (UTC) :::Kan je morgen dan ook meehelpen met video's? Het vinden van een goede natuurfilm was bijv. niet zo makkelijk. Ook succes! Tahrim Veltman 19 jun 2008 17:50 (UTC) Heeft gij al de logo's? Tahrim Veltman 20 jun 2008 13:40 (UTC) :Tahrim, volgensmij praten ze niet met "gij" in A'dam :p [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 13:43 (UTC) ::Wou eens Belgisch klinken :P Tahrim Veltman 20 jun 2008 13:50 (UTC) ::: Niet erg. Zal voor vanavond zijn, ben nu nog op de laptop en daar staat geen PS op. -- 20 jun 2008 13:51 (UTC) ::::OK. Meneer Pierlot Adrianusz is weer terug... Tahrim Veltman 20 jun 2008 13:55 (UTC) :::::Als ge "gy" zegt, dan is het "hebt gij" ipv "heeft gij" 20 jun 2008 18:48 (UTC) ::::::In Noord-Limburg zeggen ze: Hedde ge (eigelik ook brabants), maar in het beschaafde zuiden houden ze het bij: höbse, höbstoe of höbs doe, de niet door elkaar gebruikt mogen worden (lekkere moeilijke grammatica :P) --OWTB 20 jun 2008 18:54 (UTC) :::::::Ik zag gisteren in Baantjer een Nederlands-Limburgse... Wat een raar taaltje is me dat! Ik verstond al niet al te veel van BE-Limburgs, maar bij de Noorderburen is het nog onverstaanbaarder voor een gewone Oost-Vlaming... :D 20 jun 2008 19:00 (UTC) ::::::::Het zal waarschijnlijk slecht Limburgs zijn geweest. Echt Limburgs zoals dat van Mäöres wordt niet meer gesproken over het algemeen. Een kleine groep jongeren (zoals ik) probeert het Oud-Limburgs te bewaren, want zoals op de Sint-Servaes legende staat: mien streak so sçoan ende mien spreak aldoan, zo willen we het in Limburg houden! --OWTB 20 jun 2008 19:04 (UTC) voor de taalarmoedigen onder ons: mijn streek zo mooi en mijn taal de overwinnaar :::::::::'s Was wel grappig, zo'n gezapig taaltje is dat hé. In vergelijking met het droge Zuid-Nederlands. 20 jun 2008 19:07 (UTC) ::::::::::Limburgs is en blijft nu eenmaal de enige Indo-Europese toontaal, daarom noemen ze Limburgers ook wel de Chinezen van Europa, door de toontaal en omdat ze klein zijn :) --OWTB 20 jun 2008 19:10 (UTC) ::::::::::: Zijn de Limburgers klein? 20 jun 2008 19:11 (UTC) ::::::::::::Nee, gewone menselijke lengte, maar in verhouding tot arisch nederland (noord-nederland dus, blonde haren, blauwe ogen) zijn we klein. --OWTB 20 jun 2008 19:14 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ja, daar staan de NL'ers voor bekend natuurlijk. 20 jun 2008 19:21 (UTC) Morgen zal ik Libertas 1 wel afmaken. Tahrim Veltman 20 jun 2008 18:27 (UTC) PO logo's Heb je al de logo's voor Libertas 1, 2 en 3? En kan je dan meehelpen met video's? Tahrim Veltman 22 jun 2008 12:14 (UTC) : Ik heb een ideetje, maar dan gaan de logo's hard lijken op de covers van de reMix-reeks lijken :S -- 22 jun 2008 16:47 (UTC) ::Euhm, laten we dat maar niet doen... Tahrim Veltman 23 jun 2008 09:21 (UTC) U zijt gewaarschuwd! Wordt dezer tijde lid van den KOL! Het is kostenloos en nuttig! --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:13 (UTC) : Merci mr nee bedankt (momenteel, zal er nog eens over nadenken). Maar God zag dat mijn antwoord goed was! -- 22 jun 2008 17:15 (UTC) :: :o --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:17 (UTC) Meneer Coltrane heeft gereageerd Overleg gebruiker:TahR78#Mogelijke Samenwerking Tahrim Veltman 23 jun 2008 09:21 (UTC) Intro Ik heb een intro voor de Int Race 08 Tahrim Veltman 23 jun 2008 11:32 (UTC) KVK Beste President, In verband met de vele klachten die de KvK binnen krijgt, zou ik u als nog willen vragen om voor een tweede keer te overwegen of deze Kamer het wel waard is om te blijven bestaan. Het draagt niet bij aan Wikistad en zorgt alleen maar voor extra bureaucratie. In dezelfde tijd kunnen we ons misschien beter richten op een nieuwe internationale unie, of het rechtssysteem. Je hebt veel tijd nodig om de Kamer bij te houden en het resultaat is ook niet bevredigend. Ik zal in de tussentijd een stemming openen in het Stemlokaal, om te zien wat de Libertaan prefereert. Houdoe ;) [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 24 jun 2008 12:41 (UTC) Marmeren Huis Beste President, Ik zou u als nog willen vragen om het nieuwe Marmeren Huis te gaan openen. U heeft uw koepel, dus nu moet u aan uw belofte houden. Gelieve dit zo snel mogelijk te doen, aangezien het voor enkele moeilijkheden zorgt in de Libertaanse politiek ;-). Gegroet, 25 jun 2008 19:46 (UTC) :Kom op msn, we hebben iets te bespreken. Zie ook Wikistad:Afzettingsprocedure en Overleg gebruiker:MilesColtrane. 29 jun 2008 13:31 (UTC) ::Wat zouden jullie toch bespreken... --OWTB 29 jun 2008 13:56 (UTC) Festival Civitas Libertas Je wou toch een festival doen in Civitas Libertas? 'Tahrim Veltman' 1 jul 2008 16:24 (UTC) :Ja, wrm? -- 1 jul 2008 16:26 (UTC) ::Welke datum, en wat voor? 'Tahrim Veltman' 1 jul 2008 16:27 (UTC) :::27 augustus, had ik toch al gezegd. Meer info volgt wrs morgen, mr ik kan al wel verklappen dat het het grootste festival ooit in Libertas zal zijn. -- 1 jul 2008 16:29 (UTC) ::::Oja klopt sorry, is goed, ok... Spannend, kan het niet verplaatst worden naar een maandje eerder? 'Tahrim Veltman' 1 jul 2008 16:30 (UTC) :::::Nee srr, dat valt niet binnen dé planning van het gehele concept. -- 1 jul 2008 16:33 (UTC) ::::::Maar kan ik dan wel werken aan een eigen zomerfestival oid 'Tahrim Veltman' 1 jul 2008 21:23 (UTC) :::::::En een vraag: kan ik de huizen van mensen die bijvoorbeeld sinds 25 juni 2007 niet meer online zijn geweest verwijderen? 'Tahrim Veltman' 1 jul 2008 21:26 (UTC) ::::::::Niet doen! Dan staat Libertas nog leger Greenday2 2 jul 2008 07:30 (UTC) :::::::::Van mij wel, maar vraag het nog eens na bij Al, die weet er meer over. -- 2 jul 2008 08:37 (UTC) ::::::::::Ja, maar Greenday, die mensen bezetten huizen al 1 jaar voor niks. Zal het aan Al vragen. 'Tahrim Veltman''' 2 jul 2008 09:50 (UTC) Oefenwedstrijd Oefenwedstrijd Libertaneza - Muntegu? Is btw belangrijk voor Muntegu, zie Libertaanse voetbalbond. 1 jul 2008 18:55 (UTC) : Oké, wanneer? Dit weekend in Victoria? -- 2 jul 2008 09:22 (UTC) ::Vanavond? :D 2 jul 2008 14:41 (UTC) ::: Ik heb nog geen ploeg. -- 2 jul 2008 16:45 (UTC) :::: OK.. zeg maar wanneer je er al eentje hebt (kijk ook af bij Royal MenM FC ;)) 2 jul 2008 16:46 (UTC) Je belofte Je beloofde dat ik je rechterhand mocht zijn, heb er alleen nog niet veel van gemerkt;)Greenday2 2 jul 2008 07:32 (UTC) : Ik heb nog niet veel gedaan é. Maar ik wil nu eerst de Wli! League afwerken en de politie in orde brengen. Zou jij anders hoofdcommissaris willen worden? -- 2 jul 2008 08:31 (UTC) ::Graag zelfs :) Greenday2 2 jul 2008 09:16 (UTC) :::Het zal Ondercommissaris worden, want voor Hoofdcommissaris moet je bureaucraat zijn en die rechten mag ik jouw niet geven. Maar ik zal eens met mijn andere staatsleiders overleggen nadat ik het corps heb vernieuwt. -- 2 jul 2008 09:19 (UTC) ::::Ook goed ;) Greenday2 2 jul 2008 09:21 (UTC) :::::Zal het vanavond aanpassen en een wetsvoorstel indienen. Dus nog even geduld :D -- 2 jul 2008 09:23 (UTC) ::::::Bijna klaar?:P Ik ben je weer eens aan't opjagen XD Greenday2 4 jul 2008 09:39 (UTC) Tekenfilmserie Zo, ik heb het logo aangepast naar de standaard. Dus Zaria zou deze serie willen produceren? Dan kan ik aan de slag gaan met het artikel. MilesColtrane 4 jul 2008 08:45 (UTC) : Perfect. Vergeet wel niet het sjabloon Serie te gebruiken é. -- 4 jul 2008 15:52 (UTC) FC Libertaneza Wat vind je ervan? :D 4 jul 2008 16:05 (UTC) : Knap, was zelf ook al bezig aan de truitjes, alleen helemaal anders. Het probleem is wel dat ik geen uitkleuren vind. Thuis wordt wit-groen. -- 4 jul 2008 16:10 (UTC) :: Mss donkerblauw? 4 jul 2008 16:12 (UTC) ::: Wit-donkerblauw dan? -- 4 jul 2008 16:13 (UTC) :::: Ik zou donkerblauw-wit doen. Als je met een wit shirtje gaat spelen lijkt het teveel op het thuis-tenue. 4 jul 2008 16:15 (UTC) ::::: Wrm zijn er ook die uit-thuistenues, wat is er mis met 1? -- 4 jul 2008 16:17 (UTC) :::::: Nou, stel. Rusland speelt in het rood, en moet tegen Spanje dat ook in het rood speelt. Hoe ga je elkaar onderscheiden? Btw, wanneer de tenues van beide teams niet op elkaar lijken wordt er gewoon in het "thuis-tenue" gespeeld. 4 jul 2008 16:25 (UTC)